


Hourglass Empties

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, M/M, Redemption, Romance, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: Death finally comes to reap Sam, Lucifer begs Death not to take Sam from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Tumblr at some point, hope you enjoy!

They both knew it would be soon. Try as he might, this was something Lucifer couldn’t heal.   
It was just Sam’s time, no more to it than that. But Lucifer was not ready to spend the rest of eternity without his other half.   
When Death stood in front of them, Lucifer grew furious.  
“If you so much as lay a withered hand on him, I swear I will subject you to tortures worse than the Cage!”  
Death watched Lucifer like he was a child throwing a tantrum, “Even you, archangel, cannot touch me.”  
“Need I remind you I can bind you to me!?”  
Death held out his wrists, “Go ahead.”  
Lucifer seethed, for he was unable to bind the Horseman in that moment.   
“I will carve apart your reapers, I will find your scythe and put you down to keep him with me!”  
A weak hand grasped the Moringstar’s arm.  
“Luce...please. Don’t. Don’t antagonize Death.” Sam rasped out weakly.  
Lucifer dropped to his knees beside Sam’s bed, their bed.  
“If you just say yes, I can make you stronger,” Luce pleaded, his hands gripping Sam’s.  
Sam licked his lips and swallowed, “Even if I did, I’m not strong enough to remain. I’d,” he searched for words, “I’d trickle away like sand. I can’t keep myself together.”  
“But I can!”  
“Not this time, Luce.” Rough, chapped lips graced Lucifer’s knuckles.  
The calm coming from Sam subdued him, he turned to Death, still on his knees, “Please, I can’t be without him. I need to go with him.” Lucifer began to cry. Death could see that in his true form his light was clouded with grief and his wings hung limp.  
“I’ll do anything, please. I just, I love him. I need to be with him. I need him.”  
Death inclined his head and looked down at the weeping angel at his feet, “You know where he’s going you cannot follow.”  
“Then give us a place we can be together!”  
Death stepped aside as a man cleared his throat from behind him.   
“Lucifer, look at me.”  
Lucifer’s gaze shot up, “Father!?”  
Before them stood God, in his visage of Chuck.  
“Lucifer,” His voice was stern, “do you understand what you are doing?”  
The Adversary stood to look down on his Father.  
“I love him, and will not let him be taken from me. Not by Death, and not by you.”  
His Father placed a hand on his cheek, “Carry Sam to Heaven, Lucifer.”  
With wide eyes Lucifer bent down and kissed Sam.  
“You can go home?”Sam asked, to which Lucifer nodded. 

 

That night, when Sam’s soul left his body, Lucifer embraced him tightly and flew them up to Heaven. When they reached the Gates, Lucifer paused.  
“You okay?” Sam was wearing his favorite flannel and jeans, and he looked younger.  
Lucifer’s Grace flared with joy. He wrapped himself around Sam’s soul, and they were together like they belonged.  
When they separated to enter, they had a welcome party.   
Dean and Cas were there, hand in hand. When the hugging was over, Dean drug Sam over to what materialized as the Roadhouse. Inside, the rest of his family was waiting.   
While Sam was enveloped in love from his family, Lucifer went to find his brother.  
Michael was waiting for him in the Garden. They were not loud and excited like Sam and Dean were. Instead they were quite as they lay their wings over each other and just revealed in the closeness of their brother.


End file.
